


Beautiful

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mates, Omega!Adora, Omegaverse, Pregnant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Catra le dijo que era la mas hermosa del mundo y es lo único que le importaba.





	Beautiful

Catra se movió incomoda en la cama donde el sueño se escapo obligándola a que finalmente despertara.

― Buenos días dormilona ―Dijo Adora con una sonrisa viendo como los parpados de su compañera revoloteaban hasta que finalmente se abrieron.

Catra bostezo. Su cola, animada cayo en su pecho.

―Buenos días Adora ―Saludo acurrucándose mas dentro de las colchas.

Ambas estaban desnudas dentro de la cama después de dos semanas intensas de apareamiento ya que al principio solo sería la semana de celo de Adora, pero cuando la Omega Rubia estaba satisfechas de repente y sin preverse la temporada de Catra las golpeo desprevenidas y se tuvieran que quedar otra semana más.

Adora estaba satisfecha con Catra y Catra con Adora.

― Estoy completamente muerta… ―Dijo la felina con una sonrisa por lo que han pasado pero sus músculos estaban adoloridos por Adora.

― ¿Yo? ―Se hizo la ofendida Adora ―Pero si tu eres la que me uso ayer todo el día y sin descanso.

―No es mi culpa que seas completamente irresistible ―Sonríe.

Adora suelta una pequeña risa y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en los labios de la otra chica.

La Omega rubia se recostó en el pecho desnudo de la mujer mas pequeño trazando con su dedo pequeños círculos entre los pechos de la felina donde había múltiples cicatrices, entrelazaron sus piernas juntas para mayor comodidad.

Catra que jugaba ligeramente con las hebras doradas puso su mano en el vientre de la omega. El vientre ya estaba hinchado indicando de que ya había mas vida dentro de Adora donde solo era cuestión de meses que naciera su primer hijo. Aunque Catra era mitad humana y mitad Magicat la rubia no tendría que sufrir con una camada, pero igualmente los embarazos serías mas cortos para la rubia. La mano de la felina siguió masajeando el vientre hinchado dándole otro pequeño beso a la rubia.

―Nuestro pequeño… ―Comentó Adora cariñosa.

Aunque no estuvieran en temporada de apareamiento o celo eso no evitaba que tuvieran sus buenos momentos sexuales juntas.

Fueron años duros en la guerra de Horda y la Rebelión donde lo que mas le dolía a la princesa del poder era estar confrontándose contra su mejor amiga y aunque la Alfa tardo bastante en perdonar a Adora y su estúpida ira al final le dio la razón a la rubia; Finalmente con una increíble unión She-Ra aniquilo a Hordak donde Catra ascendió al poder y declaro la paz con la rebelión y los reinos externos ayudando a restaurar a varios de ellos. Adora y Catra no dudaron en buscarse y terminaron juntas como debió ser desde el principio reconstruyendo así una relación que creció en armonía. Cuando anunciaron su apareamiento hubo malestar entre varias princesas que seguían resentidas por Horda considerando un error que la nueva líder de Horda se apareara con Adora e incluso varias personas de los reinos lo considero como algo traicionero pero la Omega no los escucho y se entregó al Alfa con amor y deseo por ella.

―Te imaginas que sea como yo? Ya sabes con cola u orejas de gato…

―Tendría que comprar el doble de atún de lo que tengo en la alacena para mantenerlos contentos a ambos ―gimió tristemente por la economía de la familia ya que el atún era algo costoso.

Después de que se habían casado, se fueron a vivir en una bonita casa en los adentros de Whispered Woods donde en su área hubo un campo de energía para su protección, cortesía de Entrapta. La espada de She-Ra tuvo que ser guardada ya que se descubrió que Adora en su estado actual no podía transformarse en la princesa guerrera ya que como el cuerpo sufría varias modificaciones afectaban al feto volviéndolo peligroso para el cuerpo de la Omega. Bow y Glimmer se comprometieron a ir a luchar solamente cuando sea necesario y protegerían a la rubia, Catra es un Alfa muy protectora con su mujer y su hijo no nato por lo cual mandaba varios grupos de reconocimiento a todo Etheria donde vigilarían y eliminarían las amenazas del lugar.

Adora se levantó de la cama caminando hacia el espejo dejando su novia en la cama. Se vio en el espejo de la habitación modelando así misma viendo cada ápice de su cuerpo desnudo, notó que ya no poseía la figura musculosa que siempre la ha caracterizado, pero eso fue provocado por el embarazo ya que exigía mas comida y antojos fuera de lo común.

Catra se levanto de la cama poniéndose ropa interior, soltó un suspiro cuando la rubia no dejaba de ver su vientre ―Eres la mujer más bella del mundo ¿sabes? ―Dijo la felina poniéndose detrás de la omega envolviendo sus brazos en su cuerpo.

Adora se recargo en el cuerpo mas pequeño mientras que los labios del alfa depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello y en especial en la mordedura de apareamiento.

― ¿Tu crees? ―Pregunta la omega un tanto insegura por su físico creyendo que ya no era atractiva para la Alfa. Maldijo sus hormonas que le provocaban tal inseguridad.

― Si, siempre has sido hermosa y nada cambiara en eso ―Dijo con sinceridad.

Adora gimoteo de felicidad


End file.
